Centerstone Nara Park Wiki
Welcome to the Centerstone Nara Park Wiki This wiki is all about Centerstone Nara Park, which replaced Nara Dreamland (Disneyland Knock-off). This park is fan made in Minecraft. Thank you for joining and feel free to edit this wiki! About Centerstone Nara Park (センターストーン奈良公園 Sentāsutōn Narakōen) is a park and historical grounds near Nara, Japan, inspired by Downtown Disney. It opened in 1961, as Nara Dreamland, and closed on August 29, 2006. The park was left abandoned for a few years until it was rebuilt into Centerstone Nara Park in 2016. History In the late 1950s, Kunizu Matsuo, a Japanese businessman & president of the Matsuo Entertainment Company, visited the United States. As part of his trip, he visited the then-new Disneyland in Anaheim and was quite impressed, inspiring him to bring Disneyland to Japan. Later on, he met with Walt Disney about bringing Disneyland to Japan; specifically to Japan's old capital, Nara. Matsuo also talked with engineers to create the Japanese version of Disneyland. However, towards the end of the construction phase, Matsuo and Disney had disagreements on licensing fees for all the famous Disney characters, though they soon settled when the former paid for the latter's help. So, MEC abandoned the idea of Nara Disneyland and created their own mascots and trademarks. Beginnings On July 1, 1961, Nara Dreamland opened. The entrance to the park was designed to look almost identical to Disneyland, including the Train depot, a Main Street, U.S.A. and the familiar Sleeping Beauty Castle at the hub. It also had a Matterhorn-type mountain (with a Matterhorn Bobsleds-type ride, called Bobsleigh) with the skyway running through it, as well as an Autopia-type pubs and a monorail. The park also had its own mascots, Ran-chan and Dori-chan, two children dressed as bearskin guards. It was almost an exact replica of Disneyland, visitors liked going there as it was the closest thing they could get without traveling to US. At its peak, the park had 1.6 million visitors a year. Decline In 1979, The Oriental Land Company made contact with Disney Co. to create a Disneyland in Tokyo. On April 15, 1983, Tokyo Disneyland finally opened. Since then, the number of visitors slowly began to decrease, as more people are more interested in going to the original Disneyland. This marked the beginning of the downfall for Dreamland, though attendance numbers dropped to around a million visitors a year. MED, including Nara Dreamland, was bought by the supermarket chain Daiei in 1993. In 2001, Universal Studios Japan and Tokyo DisneySea opened, just about 40 kilometers away. Since then, Dreamland's attendance numbers extremely dropped to 400,000 visitors a year. By 2004, the park began to decline in quality; some stores closed down and some attractions began to rust. On August 31st of 2006, the park closed down for good. Since then, it was left abandoned. Sale and rebuilding Nara City's government gained ownership of the park after the park's owner fell behind in property taxes. In 2013, the city put the site to auction but the auction received no bids. In 2015 the city put the property to auction again, and this time Osaka-based real estate company SK Housing were the successful buyer with a bid of 730 million Yen. In April 2016, a Japanese newspaper reported that SK Housing had started the rebuilding process. On October 14th 2016, an urban explorer visited Nara Dreamland and reported seeing demolition vehicles rebuilding the Main Street area. It was later confirmed online by regular visitors that the rebulilding process was officially underway as of April 10th 2016 and that it was due to take 14 months. In May 2016, a worker was seriously injured when he fell onto the park's Ferris Wheel. It was the park's first fatal accident. Renaming In June 2016, the park would be renamed to Centerstone Nara Park to suit the new buyer, Centerstone Hotels. Opening In January 2017, the park officialy opened to the public. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse